the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a dragon. Archives 1, 2, 3 In the Forest.... "Then...how do you feel about me?" Maradesa asked with a hesitating tone. RueyWill put later! 00:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Balios didn't reply. Icewish ♥ 00:36, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa sighed and got up to walk away. RueyWill put later! 00:40, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Kaida fluffed out her wings and yawned. Crap... I slept in! ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:40, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire and Seafire entered the beach. Icewish ♥ 23:37, March 14, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, Bailos? Have a good life, cause right now, your wasting it on a stupid dragon like me..." Maradesa said and flew off. RueyWill put later! 23:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos looked very confused. Icewish ♥ 23:50, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Kaida rushed towards the beach, confused about where she was going. Oh well... at least I'm running somewhere. ''❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:52, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa wanted to die, literally. She dove into the ground and broke a wing on accident. He wings were locked because she was thinking about Bailos. RueyWill put later! 23:56, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Kaida flew over, landing her Maradesa. "Oh dear... your wing..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:45, March 15, 2013 (UTC) "I..can- can't feel it.." Maradesa moaned as blood pooled around her RueyWill put later! 19:52, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Kaida blinked in shock and took some cobwebs from a nearby tree and wrapped it around the wing. "Don't move." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:56, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa nodded and said "will I be able to fly again?" RueyWill put later! 19:59, March 15, 2013 (UTC) "Depends. If you don't take it easy, you might not." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:22, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos looked very confused. Icewish ♥ 01:00, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa moaned as she tried to stand up, she looked into Bailos's eyes and blinked away tears RueyWill put later! 01:01, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "Look, don't kill yourself over me," said Balios to Maradesa. Icewish ♥ 01:16, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "So? Why would you care? I thought you didn't like me and I have every right to love you.." Maradesa breathed and laid her her head on the sand. RueyWill put later! 01:18, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "I never said I didn't like you," replied Balios. "And I'm really not worth your time, you deserve better." Icewish ♥ 01:20, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "No, I want nothing better than you..." Maradesa replied and tried to stand up RueyWill put later! 01:23, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Balios' stayed silent. Icewish ♥ 01:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa stretched her wings and got up to walk away. RueyWill put later! 01:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Just before Maradesa left, Balios grabbed her wings and kissed her right on the mouth. Icewish ♥ 01:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa felt a blush over come her face as she said "uh.... th-thanks" and she walked off. RueyWill put later! 01:47, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Balios flew off. Icewish ♥ 01:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa walked away, unable to fly. RueyWill put later! 04:15, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos and Pedasos headed back to their den with several fish that they caught eariler. Icewish ♥ 04:17, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa limbed up the mountain her den was on. RueyWill put later! 04:20, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Kaida flew overhead. "Take it easy!" she hissed another warning. She gave her wings another flap before soaring off elsewhere, towards a valley. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 12:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa felt her heart beat rapidly RueyWill put later! 13:56, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Kaida grumbled and clicked her talons as she landed on a boulder. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:40, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Pedasos ate a fish. Icewish ♥ 14:59, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa collasped in her den and fell asleep. Her throat felt dry so that night she tried to go down to the beach. She stumbled over and rock and plummented down the the very bottom of the mountain. She screamed in pain as she felt her rib bones break. RueyWill put later! 15:06, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Kaida peered at Maradesa and the beach. "Dahell?" she tilted her head in confusion and flew onto a closer boulder to investigate. "Hm."❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa yelled and screamed. RueyWill put later! 21:41, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos heard her screaming and quiclly flew over. Icewish ♥ 21:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa was expecting Bailos to come, but only saw Xanthos. She moaned in pain. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 03:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "What happened?" asked Xanthos, sounding very worried. Icewish ♥ 03:04, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa couldn't reply, she was too weak to speak. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 03:08, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos wasn't sure exactly what to do. He started looking for cobwebs. Icewish ♥ 03:09, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa tried to stand up Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 03:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) "Don't move. you don't want to hurt yourself anymore," said Xanthos. Icewish ♥ 22:37, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa whined "But what about Bailos?" Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) "Balios isn't here," said Xanthos, a slight growl in his voice. "Now do you want to stop bleeding internally or not?" Icewish ♥ 03:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa stared at him with soft and clear eyes. She shook her head and cooperated with him. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 01:54, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos finished treating Maradesa's wounds. Icewish ♥ 01:56, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Kaida grumbled, "Am I the only sane dragon alive?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:28, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos finished treating Maradesa's wounds and flew off. Icewish ♥ 01:52, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Over on Kaida's part of the mountain, it was raining heavily. Kaida entered her den and growled, shaking gently so she wouldn't get her treasures wet. These "treasures" were often things that Kaida found interesting - often many small human items or bits of machinery. Kaida could read, and Shen, a dragon who lived not far from Kaida, had given a book to her, along with some wax candles he had collected from "a reliable source." However, Kaida was not a strong reader and a terrible writer at that. Kaida opened her book and found her favorite story, about a dragon named Phobos. Kaida read for a while until she lost track of time. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm flew over to Xanthos "Hi" he said happily.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:01, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hello," replied Xanthos. --- An Eastern flew overhead and landed by a stream. Icewish ♥ 20:22, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "How are you" Lavastorm asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "Eh, I've been better," replied Xanthos. Icewish ♥ 20:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "I've been great" said Lavastorm.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos nodded. ---- The Easter Dragon spotted a deer. He chased after it and ran into Lavastorm by mistake. Icewish ♥ 20:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm fell to the ground.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:47, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry," said the dragon as he helped Lavastorm up. He seemed unsure about his words an spoke in a heavy accent. Icewish ♥ 20:51, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "it's fine" Lavastorm replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos had caugth the deer and gave it to the dragon. The dragon bowed and said "Thank you." Icewish ♥ 20:54, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "What is your name?" Lavastorm asked the dragon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:55, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "Jake," said the dragon. "What they call me that here." Icewish ♥ 20:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you Jake" said Lavastorm.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:00, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Jake nodded. "You name?" he said to Lavastorm. Icewish ♥ 21:03, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "Lavastorm" he replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC) The dragon nodded. "You speak English?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 21:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "Yes" Lavastorm replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "You help me?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 21:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Lavastorm replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) He nodded in thanks. Icewish ♥ 21:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "What words do you need help with?" Lavastorm asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "Jedaelo mal-eul haneun bangbeob-eul baeugo sip-eoyo. Naneun geoui yeong-eolo eotteon mal-eul haneun bangbeob-eul algo haji anhseubnida. ''(I want to learn how to speak English properly. I hardly know how to say anything in English.)" replied Jake. Icewish ♥ 21:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "well first we can start with that question you asked me" Lavastorm said "it's do you speak English not you speak English"Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:46, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "Do you speak Engish?" repeated Jake. --- Xanthos' heard a sound comming from the trees above them. Icewish ♥ 21:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) "And also you can say instead of saying you name" Lavastorm began "you can say what is your name"Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Kaida peered out of her den. 23:27, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Jake nodded. Icewish ♥ 21:21, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Kaida emerged from her den and slid down the mountain. 22:10, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa walked off to the shore. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 14:08, June 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," said Jake, quickly, to Kaida. Icewish ♥ 14:17, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaida flapped her wings anxiously as she almost fell on her face. "Hello. My name is Kaida." she said as she plucked a loose feather. 19:36, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa looked for Bailos. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 19:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaida folded her wings. 19:57, June 11, 2013 (UTC) The dragon nodded his head at Kaida and bowed. Icewish ♥ 22:55, June 11, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, no, I'm not anything to bow for." Kaida dipped her head. 01:58, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa gave up on looking for Bailos and sat down by the shore. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:33, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Being polite," said Jake to Kaida. --- Spitfire and Seafire flew over to the shore. Icewish ♥ 17:35, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa outstretched her wings and sighed 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:36, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Hello," said Seafire to Maradesa. Icewish ♥ 17:39, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa opened her eyes and said "Hello, and who might you be?" She looked at both the dragons. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:41, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Seafire and that's my brother, Spitfire," she replied. Icewish ♥ 17:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, Im Maradesa, nice to meet you two." She replied 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:45, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Seafire nodded. Icewish ♥ 17:48, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "That's very nice." Kaida said, tucking her wings in. "Where do you happen to come from?" 18:35, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, they call it 'Korea' here. There no more room, so we left," replied Jake. Icewish ♥ 18:41, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "'Korea'... that almost sounds human." Kaida said, laying out flat on a rock. 18:47, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Jake nodded. "Yeah..." he told Kaida. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:06, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa smiled. It took me by surprise! 19:20, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire caught a fish. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:21, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa sighed, she haden't seen Bailos for days. It took me by surprise! 02:27, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Xanthos, Balios, and Pedasos flew over the beach. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:59, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa sighed and laid down on the shore. It took me by surprise! 03:02, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire saw Maradesa. He felt bad for her, so he tossed her the fish that he caught, but said nothing. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:06, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa stared at the fish, she only took a small bite before laying her head down again. It took me by surprise! 03:08, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "Is something wrong?" asked Spitfire, quietly. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:14, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "No... not really." Maradesa responded, her eyes shited from Spitfire to the ground. It took me by surprise! 03:18, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "Um, you seem rather troubled, are you sure?" said Spitfire. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:20, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "I'm just worried about someone is all", she lifted her giant head when she saw Bailos, she called him over. It took me by surprise! 03:23, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Balios didn't hear her and continued flying. ---- Spitfire walked away. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 03:33, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa lowered her head and sat down in sadness. It took me by surprise! 13:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Blaise padded out of the forest and onto the beach. Glacey 16:18, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa decided to forget about Bailos. She raised her head and sighed, feeling a quick wave of relief flood over her. It took me by surprise! 16:35, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Blaise caught a fish. Glacey 16:53, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa complemented on Blaise's catch. It took me by surprise! 17:13, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Blasie shyly smiled but said nothing. Glacey 17:36, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa smiled and walked into the water, wading around. She flew upwards and dove into the ocean/lake/sea. Dawn is so awesome! 00:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC) 17:44, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Blasie picked up his fish and slowly walked back home. Glacey 17:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa swam back to shore and spotted Balios, she decided to go and talk to him for a moment. Dawn is so awesome! 00:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC) 17:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Blasie slid into a small lake and vanished from view. Glacey 18:42, August 6, 2013 Kaida flew overtop a forest, wings occasionally beating over the wind. 19:13, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Seafire flew quickly over the beach. 23:40, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Lavastrom flew over to Seafire.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:56, August 14, 2013 (UTC) "Hello," said Seafire to Lavastorm. 17:58, August 14, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Lavastorm replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:02, August 14, 2013 (UTC) "Um, what's your name?" she asked. 18:05, August 14, 2013 (UTC) "Lavastorm" He replied looking embarressed about his name.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:03, August 14, 2013 (UTC) "That's a lovely name," she said. "My name's Seafire." 19:11, August 14, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you Seafire" said Lavastorm.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:13, August 14, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you too," she replied, smiling. ---- Balsie swam out of the lake and walked back to the ocean agian. 19:15, August 14, 2013 (UTC) "So how is life?" Lavastrom asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:18, August 14, 2013 (UTC) "Um, good, I suppose," she replied. 19:20, August 14, 2013 (UTC) "That's good" Lavastorm Said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:22, August 14, 2013 (UTC) A a large pack of flightless dragons sprang out of the bushes, dashed quickly across the sand, and started to attack Lavastorm. 19:27, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Lavastrom shot fire at them.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Seafire hissed and tosses one far into the ocean. 19:42, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Lavastorm smacked one with his tail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:47, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire swooped down from above and breathed fire at the attacking dragons causing them to flee. "Are you alright?" he asked Seafire. 02:13, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Maradesa pondered in the water. --- Payton stretched her wings and sat down on the beach, her gaze was soft as she stared down at the water. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:15, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Seafire nodded. "I'm fine," she told her brother. --- Balise had watched the fight from afar. He was glad those dragons didn't try to attack him, since he was useless without the rest of his family group. 02:17, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Payton snuffled around a pile a sand and sneezed, loudly. "Excuse me." She laughed, not knowing if anyone heard her. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:25, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "Um, bless you," Spitfire told Payton. 02:26, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you." Payton responded. She smiled lightly and bounded off into the water. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:28, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Spitfire tried to see if he could find any fish. 02:31, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Payton kicked her legs furiously in the water as she gasped for air. "It sucks that I'm not a Water Dragon." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:34, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans